Chronology
Chronology (Timeline) of Bionic-Related Events =15th Century and Before= * The pre-Columbian era. The Red Clay tribe of indigenous Indians is suspected to exist, being the missing link between Indians in the North and South Americas. Their burial ground, supposed to be in the mountains around Kanab, is yet to be found ("The Bionic Boy"). =16th and 17th Centuries= * None =18th Century= 1726 - Alien scientists]] * A group of alien scientists set up a colony within the San Andreas mountain region ("The Secret of Bigfoot"). They use a Time Line Converter to speed up their own individual progression through time (two years), relative to their surroundings (250 years). * The legend of Sasquatch (Bigfoot) begins. 1776 - The Liberty Bell]] * July 04 - The Declaration of Independence is adopted by the Continental Congress of America. * July 08 - The Declaration is publicly read. The Liberty Bell rings ("The Price of Liberty"). =19th Century= 1843 * Charles Dickens writes A Christmas Carol ("A Bionic Christmas Carol"). =20th Century= 1912 * Helen (maiden name unknown), the future Mrs. Carl Austin, then later Mrs. Jim Elgin, is born. (Speculation based on actress, Martha Scott's year of birth) 1916 * Horton Budge is born ("A Bionic Christmas Carol"). Between 1919 and 1930 * Rudy Wells is born (The 11-year range is due to the different years of birth of the three actors who played him - 1919 for Martin Balsam, 1925 for Martin E. Brooks, and 1930 for Alan Oppenheimer). 1927 * Mar 25 - Oscar Goldman is born ("Bionic Showdown"). * May 03 - James Sommers (Jaime's biological father, future OSI agent) is born ("Jaime's Mother"). 1930 * Oct 26 - Ann Sommers (Jaime's biological mother, future OSI agent) is born ("Jaime's Mother"). 1941 * Feb 05 - Steve Austin is born to Helen and Carl Austin. : Note: The production designer on the episode "The Ghostly Teletype" made an error on the date of Steve's birth on his driver's license giving the date of birth in 1942. * Dec 07 - Sam Goldman, the older brother of Oscar Goldman, is killed while stationed in Hawaii during the attack on Pearl Harbor ("Iron Ships and Dead Men"). 1942 * Sometime during World War II, Oscar Goldman is involved in underwater demolition operations to block a harbor entrance ("Sharks (Part II)"). - Kuroda as in 1975]] * Sometime during World War II, Kuroda - a Japanese Kamikaze - misses a ship he is targeting for a suicidal booming, and crash-lands in a Pacific island ("The Last Kamikaze"). * Sometime during World War II, Robert Meyer becomes the top demolition man for the Allies ("The Price of Liberty") * During World War II, Grand Tooley is used as an air corp base ("The Vega Influence"). 1943 * Carl Austin, the father of Steve Austin, is killed when his plane is attacked by Japanese fighters during on a top-secret courier mission over the Himalayas. (Steve is two when his father is killed, according to "The Coward"). 1944 * Dr. Samuel Abbott is involved in the Manhattan Project during World War II. He starts to know John Belson ("Operation Firefly"). 1946 * Greg Banner becomes a cop ("The Bionic Badge"). 1947 - Dr. Franklin as in 1976 (left), and Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II) - "son" Carl Franklin as in 1977]] * Tim Sanders is born ("Winning Is Everything"). 1948 * Carl Franklin, son of Dr. Franklin is born ("Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II)"). 1949 * Jun 22 - Jaime Sommers is born. 1950 - Ann, James, Jaime Sommers, and Puzzles (left); Jaime in early childhood]] - Childhood of Jaime Sommers]] * Oscar and Muffin Calhoun (future OSI agent) are working in intelligence together some time during the Korean War ("Road to Nashville"). 1951 * Trish Hollander is born ("The Golden Pharaoh"). * Robert Meyer graduates from the MIT. He will then pursue further studies and attain doctorate in Cal Tech ("The Price of Liberty"). 1952 * Jim Elgin starts dating the widow, Helen Austin, Steve's mother. Steve eventually takes a liking to him and asks Jim to propose to his mother because Steve is tired of always being stuck home with the babysitter while Helen and Jim are out on a date ("The Bionic Woman (episode)"). * The date of their wedding is unknown. However, it should be in late March or early April, given that their anniversary is "in a couple of weeks" as on March 07 ("Big Brother"). 1954 * Some time during middle school, Steve meets Jaime (the exact year is unknown owing to a difference of eight years in their ages). Jaime dares Steve to eat one of everything in the cafeteria, and Steve gets pretty sick. Some time later, Steve sticks a liqard onto the back of Jaime ("Welcome Home, Jaime"). * Steve graduates from middle school. * Some time in his childhood, Steve camps with friend Ted Sullivan, who has been bitten by a rattlesnake, applies first aid by Ted himself, and walks away ("The White Lightning War"). * Steve goes to a high school in Ojai, a small town in California, 20 miles from another yet smaller town Norris ("Population: Zero"). 1955 - Larry Broncho as in 1975]] * Steve befriends his football team mate, Larry Bronco ("One of Our Running Backs is Missing"). * Robert Meyer starts working as a highly specialized aerospace technician for Stockwell ("The Price of Liberty"). * Some time in the early years of the Vietnam War, childhood friend of Steve Peanuts Donnely from the small town Norris is killed in the war ("Population: Zero"). 1958 * Dec 31 - Steve and Jaime kiss for the first time at Steve's senior class New Year's party ("The Bionic Woman (episode)"). This suggests that Steve, a high school senior, chooses to romance someone who is only nine years old at the time. 1959 * Steve with Larry Bronco plays a championship game against rival Stowe High School ("One of Our Running Backs Is Missing"). * Steve Austin graduates high school. * Steve goes to college. * In college, Steve Austin rooms with John Perry for at least two years, and writes a song ("The Song and Dance Spy"). * Oscar Goldman joins OSI. * Andy (Andrew) Sheffield is born ("The Bionic Boy"). 1960 * Dr. Franklin begins his employment at the OSI. * Walter Krueger, a comedian at a nightclub in Chicago, witnesses a murder. He moves to Ojai and changes his name to Harry Anderson ("A Thing of the Past"). * Dr. Leon Jackson, US scientist in solar energy, meets and falls in love with a USSR lady scientist during an international conference. He will soon defect to the Russians and marry the scientist. Later, Mrs. Jackson dies after giving birth to their only son Alex ("Divided Loyalty"). 1961 - Chris Stuart as in 1976]] * Apr 16 - OSI undercover agents James and Ann Sommers, Jaime's parents, were killed (presumably murdered) in a car accident. Chris Stuart, the double for Ann Sommers, keeps on being a secret agent ("Jaime's Mother"). : Note: The production designer on the episode "Jaime's Mother" made an error on the dates on James' and Ann's headstones, giving their dates of death as 1966. * Helen and Jim Elgin become the legal guardians of Jaime Sommers, then aged 12. * Puzzles, family dog of the Sommers, comes to the ownership of Mrs. Noah. 1962 - Admiral Richter as in 1976]] * Oscar Goldman serves as Executive First Officer under the command of Admiral Richter during The Cuban Missile Crisis. They spend four days and nights on duty during such crisis ("Kill Oscar (Part III)"). * Prince Hassad of Burdabi, would-be throne successor, is born ("The Thunderbird Connection"). 1963 * Steve Austin joins the Army out of college; spends several months flying choppers during the Vietnam War until his chopper is shot down. * Some time during the Vietnam War, David Hallaway serves with the Air Force. He loses his stripes inciting a riot at a night club in Saigon. Hallaway is made a sergeant a year later. Caught selling airplane parts, he is court-martialed. Steve sits in the board that convicts him ("Task Force"). * Larry Bronco is drafted by the NFL ("One of Our Running Backs is Missing"). * Danny Lasswell is born ("Danny's Inferno"). 1964 * Karen divorces Steve Austin, not telling Steve that she's pregnant ("Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman"). * Steve Austin transfers to the US Air Force and becomes a test pilot for the SR-71 and other aircrafts at Lackland for OTS. : Note: The first pilot telefilm contradicts this by establishing Austin as a civilian, but his background is improvised to include an Air Force career in the subsequent pilot films. * During his career in the Air Force, Steve befriends Fred Sloan ("Day of the Robot"). * Princess Aura is born in the distant planet Zorla ("Sanctuary Earth"). 1965 * Steve Austin joins NASA. His another career option would be to join the Thunderbirds ("The Thunderbird Connection"). * At NASA, Steve Austin catches Julian Richmond stealing components. Richmond's arrest lands him in the Florida State Penitentiary for 12 years ("Deadly Countdown"). * Michael Austin, son of Steve Austin, is born ("Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman"). * Jul 26 - Kate Mason is born ("Bionic Showdown"). 1966 - Jaime's Senior Prom (Aladdin's Lamp), Ojai High School]] * Apr 14 - Jaime's Senior Prom (Aladdin's Lamp) at Ojai High School; as seen in Jaime's scrapbook in "Deadly Ringer". - Carnegie Tech, where Jamie studies teaching]] * Jaime Sommers graduates high school; enrolls at Carnegie Tech majoring in education while playing tennis. 1967 * Dr. Robert Meyer develops high blood pressure and experiences a severe heart attack. He is laid up for 18 months. He then becomes jobless due to a cutback in the space program. He feels abandoned by his country ("The Price of Liberty"). 1970 * Dr. Franklin's employment at the OSI is terminated after too many continuing conflicts with his superior, Oscar Goldman ("Kill Oscar"). 1971 * Karen Austin, Steve's ex-wife, Michael's mother, dies. * Steve and Jaime meet up for last time until they are reunited four years later. * Max, a German Sheppard, nearly burns to death in a lab fire losing all four of his limbs. Rudy Wells uses the dog as a test subject for bionics ("The Bionic Dog"). * Project Fusion, a research project involving breaking down water into hydrogen and oxygen with pure research and practical development, commences. At least eight billion dollars will ultimately be spent on this project ("The Winning Smile"; "H＋2＋O = Death"). * December - Bob Crandall buys his family some Christmas ornaments. He will not be able to do so in the coming four years ("A Bionic Christmas Carol"). 1972 * An old college professor tells the father of Andy Sheffield that a burial ground of the Red Clay tribe might be up on the Haunted Mountains. This father starts looking for the burial ground, and believes that the burial grounds should be in a cave of the part of mountain called the Eagle's Point. His neighbors start calling him "Mr. Happy Hunting Ground" ("The Bionic Boy"). * Tim Sanders has won four consecutive Grand Prix races. He then suffers a near-fatal crash in Indiapolis ("Winning Is Everything"). * June 18 - Andy Sheffield and his father encounter a rockslide accident while searching for Indian Relics in the Haunted Mountains. His father is killed. According to later newspaper coverage in July, Andy will have both legs paralyzed. His father is blaimed for getting his son involved in his apparently futile mission ("The Bionic Boy"). - Welcome to Ojai, Home of American Astronaut Steven Austin]] * Dec 07, 12:53AM - Steve Austin blasts off for the moon aboard Apollo 17; walks on it four days later ("The Six Million Dollar Man (1973)"). : Note: "Wine, Women and War" identifies this mission as Apollo 19, while the "Moon and the Desert" version of the pilot refers to the mission as Moonshot XYZ. * Dec 11 - Apollo 17 lands on the moon. * Dec 17, 2:24PM - Apollo 17 returns to Earth. * At some point after the Apollo 17 (or 19) mission (but before the crash), Austin and his crewmates visit Moscow, where Austin meets Alexi Kaslov ("Wine, Women and War"). * Bob Crandall embezzles money from his uncle, Horton Budge, to pay for wife Nora's medical bills. Budge finds out and makes Crandall his chauffeur and sacrifice Christmas bonuses to pay him back ("A Bionic Christmas Carol"). * Oliver Spencer proposes the Project Cyborg to the OSI Board of Directors ("The Six Million Dollar Man (1973)"). : Speculation: The "pilot film" depicts this meeting as occurring simultaneously with Austin's crash. 1973 : According to "Second Chances", a story in Issue #3 of The Six Million Dollar Man comic book, a future version of Steve Austin, propelled back in time, attempts to prevent his past self from taking part in the fateful test flight. He is prevented by Oscar Goldman and Dr. Rudy Wells, who convince future-Steve to allow matters to run their course (establishing that Goldman and Wells were made aware of the crash before it happened as a result). The canonicity of the comic books is up for debate. January - The Six Million Dollar Man ]] - Opening sequence]] * While Steve Austin is test piloting an experimental lifting body (controversial, M2-F2 according to footage of the crash, HL-10 according to "The Deadly Replay"), a malfunction causes a crash. Austin's injuries are so severe that he loses both legs, his right arm and is also blinded in one eye. * One of Austin's closest friends, Dr. Rudy Wells, a doctor and scientist, is a specialist in the emerging field of bionics. Oliver Spencer, who has recently proposed the Cyborg Project to the OSI's board of directors as a means of reducing agent casualties, is able to authorize the funding to take a severely injured Austin and rebuild him with bionics. Rudy Wells is ordered to perform the procedure on Austin. This process takes several months, though the exact length of time is not specified. : Note: "The Return of the Bionic Woman" includes a line of dialogue that Austin has been bionic for "about three years" as of that episode; the episode aired in September 1975, so if it was set around the time of broadcast (as suggested below) then Austin's bionic surgery may have actually occurred in the latter part of 1972. : Note: "Wine, Women and War" and the subsequent series improvise some of these events to make Oscar Goldman the individual responsible for authorizing Steve's bionic surgery. In this version, Senator Ed Hill is the one Oscar approaches to get the funds ("Pilot Error"). Dialogue during the opening credits depicts Goldman addressing a group of unidentified men indicating that the capability to create a cyborg now exists and Austin "will be that man". * Nurse Jean Manners falls in love with Steve Austin. - Opening sequence]] * Steve employs his bionic power for practical use for the first time while rescuing a young child from the scene of a traffic accident. Being viewed as a monster by the mother upon exposure of his electronic parts, he develops depression, and casts doubts on his identity as a cyborg. : Note: This event could be a direct mirroring of the event of Jaime being asked "What are you?" after saving a girl and then upon exposure of her electronic parts, in the last regular TV episode of the Bionic Woman "On the Run". * Steve goes on his first mission for the OSI to Saudi Arabia. * Oscar Goldman is appointed director of the OSI, succeeding Oliver Spencer. : Speculation, somewhat contradicted by the opening credits of "Wine, Women and War" that as noted above retcon events to make Goldman involved in commissioning Steve's bionic replacements. * May 01 - Barney Hiller crashes his race car and loses both arms and legs (18 months prior to "The Seven Million Dollar Man" episode). At some point afterward, Oscar Goldman authorizes the creation of a second cyborg. * September - Scientists David Tate and Nicole Simmons take a cell regeneration serum developed by themselves, and commence their cryogenic sleep in their space capsule ("The Pioneers"). Sep 12 - Wine, Women and War ]]* After a mission to steal an arms dealer's catalog in Egypt goes wrong, resulting in the death of a lover, Col. Steve Austin is resentful when Oscar Goldman tries to get him to go back into the field. Instead, Austin escapes from the bionics facility and heads for a friend's Caribbean vacation home, only to be manipulated into another mission manipulated by OSI agents. Soon, Austin meets up with his former Soviet colleague Alexi Kaslov and discovers an arms dealer. Kaslov is killed and Austin triggers a small nuclear detonation. : Note: This is one of the few circumstances in which Steve kills many people in one go - targeted personnel or innocent bystanders like. In the subsequent TV series, Steve and especially Jaime are portrayed as trying their best not to kill anyone. Nov 17 - The Solid Gold Kidnapping ]] * Steve, assisted by scientist Erica Berhner through a new technology of brain cells and memory transfer, embarks on a mission to save a high-level US diplomat William Henry Cameron. 1974 The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 1 * Harvard Medical School graduate Dr. Darwin Jones starts his medication exercises with monks in Tibet ("Biofeedback"). * A lion named Neil almost has to be killed, as he is considered too wild to fit into the circus. Neil would start to attack upon hearing a trainer's gunshot. Susan Victor adopts him and tames him with a technique known as affection training, assisted by schoolgirl Katie ("Claws"). * A chimp at the zoo sustains an injury and has both legs paralyzed. Dr. Wells starts research on an implantation technology ("The Bionic Boy"). * Lisa Galloway starts being the secretary of plastic surgeon Dr. James Courtney, founder of the Courtney Medical Clinic, Methesda, MD ("Mirror Image"). ]] * Jan 18 - "Population: Zero" - A high frequency device immobilizes all population in a small town. Steve demonstrates the zoom function of his bionic eye for the first time. He also realizes that his bionics are impaired by low temperatures. He encounters Dr. Stanley Bacon, former Chief Officer for a government research project, for the first time. * Jan 25 - "Survival of the Fittest" - Oscar and Steve are trapped on an isolated island in the Pacific, after an accidental air crash. The life of Oscar is being pursued. Steve realizes that his bionic equipments can be used as cautery for a surgical procedure to save his boss. A mirror remake of this episode - "Fly Jaime" - will air two years later. * Feb 02 - "Operation Firefly" - Steve searches for wireless laser inventor Dr. Samuel Abbott kidnapped and held ransom in Florida Everglades. The daughter of Dr. Abbott - Susan - lends him a hand with her extra-sensory perception. ]] * Feb 08 - "Day of the Robot" - Dr. Chester Dolenz makes his debut in the show, producing a robot duplicate of Major Fred Sloan who has developed a new anti-missile missile defense system. Steve encounters a robot for the first time. Major Sloan makes his first and last appearance in this episode, as he will appear as robot only in flashback in "Run, Steve, Run" two months later. * Feb 22 - "Little Orphan Airplane" - Steve travels to an African country in civil war to retrieve a film with classified information lost in a plane crash. He locates the pilot and the damaged plane with the help of two nuns, and must repair the plane for takeoff before local mercenaries can stop him. - Three minutes left]] * Mar 01 - "Doomsday, and Counting" - Steve accompanies friend of his Colonel Vasily Zhukov to save his fiancée under the ruins of a self-destructing spacecraft installation in the USSR. Russian scientist Irina Leonova makes her debut. * Kelly Woods becomes the first American woman in space. * Date of the telegram Jaime sends to Rona confirming her appearance at his tournament. * Mar 08 - "Eyewitness to Murder" - In this debut appearance of John Hopper, Steve witnesses a murderer walking away with solid alibi. It is only with keen observation through his bionic eye does he discovers that Hopper is blessed with an identical twin brother. - Major Kelly Wood]] * Mar 15 - "The Rescue of Athena One" - In this first appearance of Major Kelly Wood, a blast damages her ship, and she eagerly awaits Steve with his squad team to the rescue. Steve realizes that zero-gravity impairs his bionic powers. Calvin Billings (Capcom), capsule communicator of the space center, makes his first appearance. * Mar 29 - "Dr. Wells is Missing" - Wells, while presuming to travel to Austria to receive an honorary degree from his alma mater, is held captive in an isolated island. Help from one of his equipments is round the corner. * Apr 12 - "Burning Bright" - Astronaut Josh Lang finds himself capable of communicating with dolphins after he encounters an unearthly electromagnetic field in space. He fails, despite the help of Steve, to let go an unpleasant childhood memory of his, leading to a tragic outcome. Calvin Billings reprises here, consulting Steve on the fitness of Lang. - Steve and Chin-Ling]] * Apr 19 - "The Coward" - Steve travels to retrieve secret documents from an aircraft crash site in the Chinese border, and to investigate whether his biological father Caption Carl Austin does bail out of the aircraft during the Second World War. Steve is initially assisted by the experienced local climber Chin-Ling, and later by a tribe leader who discloses the facts of his father's final days to him. Helen Elgin, Steve's mother, makes her first appearance here. - Captured by Dr. Dolenz]] * Apr 26 - "Run, Steve, Run" - Steve encounters two old nemeses - Dr. Dolenz, the robot maker, and Dr. Stanley Bacon, former Chief Officer for a government research project - again. The bionic powers of Steve are being investigated before he is to be terminated. * Jul 05 - "The Last of the Fourth of Julys" - Steve is torpedoed to the shores of Quail, who sets about to employ a satellite-controlled laser to eliminate a political party gathered in Paris. The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 2 * Sep 13 - "Nuclear Alert" - Steve and atomic bomb scientist Dr. Clea Broder are abducted and brought on board an aircraft together with an atomic bomb to be delivered to a foreign nation. Apart from retrieving the bomb, Steve also has to race against time as the Air Force is intercepting the plane. * Sep 20 - "The Pioneers" - David Tate and Nicole Simmons have their space capsule crashed, and awaken from their cryogenic sleep, only to find that excessive serum dosage render David in a hyperactive and aggressive state. * Sep 27 - "Pilot Error" - Both the bionic left eye and the normal right eye of Steve are injured by splashing of gasoline in a small plane with Senator Ed Hill as the pilot. The aircraft is forced to land on a isolated island. It is revealed that Hill is the one Oscar approaches to get the six million dollars to render Steve bionic. * October - Cheryl Osborne, daughter of scientist Carl Osborne who has sold scientific secrets to the Russians, starts her research in an intelligence-enhancing drug, in Dove Island ("The Most Dangerous Enemy"). * Oct 04 - "The Pal-Mir Escort" - Salka Pal-Mir, the prime minister of Eretz receives a bionic heart transplantation, rendering her the second human and the third living being (after Max the bionic dog and Steve Austin) to have any bionic implant. ]] * Nov 01 - "The Seven Million Dollar Man" - Steve Austin meets Barney Hiller, the world's second bionic man, who encounters difficulties to make the best use of his bionic powers. Nurse Carla Peterson will soon be the love of Hiller. * Nov 08 - "Straight On 'Til Morning" - Steve offers his hands to a peaceful alien family trapped on planet earth. They are unaware that because of their inherent radioactivity, their touch can do great physical harm to human beings, and vice-versa. Steve befriends the alluring Minonee, while her brother, father, and mother die from their contact with humans. Minonee and Steve can touch without harm - with Steve's bionic hand. * Nov 15 - "The Midas Touch" - Doubts are casted on Oscar who seems to be shifting gold from a government mine to his own disposal. His close friend Bert Carrington seems to be planning to smuggle the gold, but is Oscar involved? Julie Farrell debuts as the then secretary of Oscar. * Nov 22 - "The Deadly Replay" - The lifting body HL-10 reprises. Oscar and Steve suspect intentional interventions leading to the initial crash. Steve believes that the replay can proceed, with the objective of tricking those responsible into revealing themselves. * Nov 24 - Steve starts travelling in an advanced oceanographic research vessel (12 days and 12 nights before "Act of Piracy"). * Dec 06 - "Act of Piracy" - Steve is lending a hand to earthquake scientists Dr. Louis Craig and Sharon Ellis to take deep sea measurements in the ocean. However, their ship is captured, and the diving bell of Steve is cut apart while he is deep down in the open sea. The first use of Code Snow White by Oscar. Julie Farrell last seen here. - Dr. Angie Walker]] * Dec 13 - "Stranger in Broken Fork" - A bionic mishap renders Steve partly amnesic. He wanders in the Colorado mountains, and meets clinical psychologist Dr. Angie Walker. Angie establishes a recovery home for psychiatric patients, much to the resentment of neighboring countrymen. Steve subsequently assists Angie to win the trust of these fellows. - Victoria Webster]] * Dec 20 - "The Peeping Blonde" - Reporter Victoria Webster films Steve demonstrating his bionic powers, and follows Steve and Oscar on a vacation in the California desert of Baja to explore further. Amateur archeology is disclosed as an interest of Oscar. 1975 * Dr. Brandes defects to the US, contributing mainly to the Delta Satellite Project ("In This Corner, Jaime Sommers"). * Dr. Emil Losey, a tennis partner of Steve and a scientist working on a hydrogen fusion generator, retires. He soon kicks a major breakthrough while working secretly ("The Winning Smile"). * Major John Cross is on a covert mission in Vietnam when the South Vietnamese army collapses. He leaves his wife and daughter, Kim, in a village which he promises would be protected by a US armored unit. However, the tanks fails to get an orders to move up, and there is a Vietcong mortar barrage. Kim's mother dies in her arms, and Kim has not talked since ("Beyond the Call"). * Jan 10 - "The Cross-Country Kidnap" - Lisa Leitman pioneers a computer program to communicate with a network of international agents. When she rides a horse in an cross-country match anticipating entry into the Olympics, Steve is assigned as her bodyguard. * Jan 17 - "Lost Love" Steve's romantic heart beats for his ex-love and now presumably widowed Barbara Thatcher, some six months before arrival of his true love Jaime into the scene. * Jan 19 - "The Last Kamikaze" - Steve meets Kuroda - a Japanese Kamikaze pilot who is convinced that World War II is not over - for the first time during his mission to retrieve an atomic warhead in a remote South Pacific island. - The sweaty Oscar and the sweatless robot. Note that the last photo depicts a steel bar to be featured in the 1977 version of the SMDM action figure.]] * Jan 26 - "Return of the Robot Maker" - Dr. Dolenz resurfaces one last time with a new robot duplicate of Oscar Goldman in tow. Goldman is kidnapped and replaced with the robot impostor (the first time Goldman being replaced by a robot). The robot successfully steals several OSI top secret files until Steve solves the case and defeats the robot. Dolenz is finally taken into custody by the authorities. * February - "The Bionic Woman" Prologue - Steve is sent to Europe to retrieve a stolen $20 bill printing plate that was stolen from the Denver mint. His mission eventually leads him to the Hungarian border where he observes a wealthy crime-boss Joseph Wrona and his right-hand man Timberlake as they purchase the money plate. - Wrona viewing Steve]] * Upon the transaction, Steve pursues the Wrona's armored truck and eventually hops on back and breaks the strap lock around the case. The break in triggers a security alarm that only the driver and his passenger can hear. Wrona gets a good look at Steve through his night vision telescope and orders Timberlake to double back while Steve runs off with the case containing the plate. * They search for Steve but was unable to catch him due to his bionic speed. Wrona believes he's seen Steve's face before and swears he will not rest until he finds him and kills him. : Source and Author's Note - The events of this incident is seen during the opening prologue of SMDM "The Bionic Woman (episode)". During the latter half of "The Bionic Woman (Part II)" when Joseph Wrona finally catches up to Steve, he specifies that it's been seven months since he stole his printing plate. * Feb 02 - "Taneha" - The first time in the show featuring a cougar - as the last golden cougar near extinction. Steve is called upon to help an old friend of his after livestock is being threatened and a ranger has been killed. * Feb 23 - "Look Alike" - Steve encounters a duplicate impostor and meets Agent Marcus Grayson. Sooner or later, he will realize that Grayson is hired by Oscar, and is on his same side. - Audrey: I just relax. Like I was in a warm bath. Close my eyes, and these things just come to me…]] * Mar 02 - "The E.S.P. Spy" - Steve meets Audrey Moss and teams up with the young telepath to find the people responsible for stealing confidential information regarding a subterranean laser weapon. * March - Peggy Callahan is hired by the OSI as Oscar Goldman's secretary. She will serve the longest term in the SMDM/BW series in the capacities of not only a secretary but also a loyal and dependable comrade of Oscar, Steve, and Jaime. * Apr 20 - "Outrage in Balinderry" - Stewardess Julia Flood liaises with Steve to save the wife of the United States' Ambassador in Balinderry abducted by local revolutionaries. They will soon be captured following a raid on a secret meeting. * Apr 27 - "Steve Austin, Fugitive" - Steve meets Peggy Callahan, who demonstrates a blast in her debut. She will soon be elevated to Level 6 security clearance. The twin brother of John Hopper from "Eyewitness to Murder" returns and frames Steve Austin for murder. * June - Oscar starts to notice that secret information is leaking out from the OSI. He will soon notify the Secretary ("Clark Templeton O'Flaherty"). ]] *'June - July' - "The Bionic Woman" - Steve Austin relocates back to Ojai and buys a ranch. He meets up with his mother Helen Elgin and step-father Jim Elgin (who makes his appearance in as late as this episode). Steve and Jaime are reunited after four years of no contact. - Opening sequence]] * After a near fatal skydiving accident, Jaime Sommers receives bionic enhancements as authorized by Oscar Goldman and administered by Dr. Rudy Wells. : Note: The episodes "Outrage in Balinderry" and "Steve Austin, Fugitive" were both produced and set before the events on "The Bionic Woman" but for reasons unknown, they were broadcast after "The Bionic Woman", which falsely gave the impression that Steve got over Jaime's death too quickly. - Opening sequence ]] ]] * July - "The Bionic Woman (Part II)" - After months of training, Jaime Sommers goes on her first mission for the OSI, to obtain another printing plate from Joseph Wrona, who has spent the last seven months tracking down Steve Austin. * Jaime Sommers clinically dies after her body rejects her bionics, forming a fatal blood clot. Unknown to Steve Austin, however, new cryogenic technology is used to keep her body functions active until the blood clot is repaired. Jaime remains unconscious for months, during which time Wells and his team nearly lose her on five separate occasions. Wells and Goldman choose not to inform Austin of any of these. * Austin and his parents mourn the loss of Jaime, whose death appears to become public knowledge (based upon comments in "The Return of the Bionic Woman"). * August - Rudy Wells undergoes a complete image makeover including a hair transplant. : (Note: How else could we account for Rudy's drastic change in appearance?) '' * '''August' - Oscar Goldman starts to protect Prince Sakari of a hostile neighboring country ("The Deadly Test"). The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 3 * September '- "The Return of the Bionic Woman" - Still grieving the loss of Jaime, Austin undertakes a routine mission but a freak accident causes massive damage to his bionic legs, forcing him to be airlifted to Wells' bionics facility in Washington where reconstruction takes place. Before falling unconscious for several days, Austin sees Jaime Sommers lying in a hospital room. - "Who are you?"]] * Based on dialogue in "The Return of the Bionic Woman" an undisclosed amount of time passes during which Austin recuperates; he is wheelchair-bound for at least a week. During his time in the wheelchair, he spots Jaime again but is unable to get Wells or Goldman to believe him. * Sometime later, Austin regains the ability to use his legs and during a practice run once again spots Jaime and is finally able to convince his friends to tell him the truth. At this point (early September) Jaime has been conscious for only a few days and it is discovered that she has total amnesia. Jaime and Steve kindle a new friendship as he mentors her in the use of her bionics. Jaime, meanwhile, begins a relationship with Dr. Michael Marchetti. : ''Note: At some point during the preceding events, both Steve and Jaime are evidently relocated to another bionics facility in California, based upon its proximity within driving distance to Ojai and visible geographical features inconsistent with a DC locale; it isn't the Colorado Springs facility, as this is defined as a different location in "The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II)". * '''Sep 21 - "The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II)" ]] * Austin and Jaime travel to Ojai in hopes of sparking memories, without apparent success as attempts by Jaime to remember her past life result in pain-memories of her blood clot. This forces Jaime to be briefly hospitalized at the local air force hospital where Wells and Marchetti have set up shop. * Jaime requests to be sent on an OSI mission and is sent into the field with Austin (the mission requires her to parachute jump for the first time since her accident). Her memory problems, however, cause her to fail the mission, but not before attracting the attention of industrialist Carlton Harris. Austin decides to step back from his relationship with Jaime, and she is sent to Wells' Colorado Springs facility (with Marchetti) for further recuperation. (Sommers and Marchetti end their relationship at a later date). * October - Helen and Jim Elgin bought a ranch (three months before "Welcome Home, Jaime"). ]] * Oct 05 - "The Song and Dance Spy" - Steve is sent to investigate whether his former college roommate and now celebrity John Perry is involved in an international spy syndicate. * Oct 12 - "The Wolf Boy" - Steve encounters Kuroda - the Second World War Kamikaze pilot rescued to the modern world - for the last time in this episode, when a boy presumably raised by wolves is suspected to be son of a late United States Ambassador in Japan. * Oct 19 - "The Deadly Test" - Steve is supposed to serve his two-week duty of Air Force in Edwards Air Force Base. It is challenging how he manages to giving his tight schedules on previous and upcoming assignments. * Oct 26 - "Target in the Sky" - A plot is in place to install a missile plant near a lumbar camp targeted at shooting an aircraft with key Presidential cabinet figures on board. * Nov 02 '''- "One of Our Running Backs is Missing" - Steve's high school pal and now celebrity ruby player Larry Bronco is captured before an important match. At stake are the lives of Larry and Bronco and also unfair gambling outcomes. - The bionic left arm of Barney Hiller in action]] * '''Nov 09 - "The Bionic Criminal" - Barney Hiller's bionics are temporarily reactivated to assess the outcomes of reactivation-deactivation. In a rage, he believes himself having killed an automobile figure. His wife (Carla, his previous nurse) is captured as hostage. Barney resorts to engage in criminal activities. * Nov 16 - "The Blue Flash" - Steve becomes a longshoreman to follow the lead of a missing OSI agent. Being smuggled are ultra-sensitive detecting devices, which Steve can detect by moving his bionic hand over such, with a blue flash being beamed to his bionic eye. He soon retrieves the tins with the detectors, and rushes to take one tin to liberate a nice lady held hostage. Steve also lends his bionic hand to repair a damaged toy bike, being too late to regret that more damaged toys are on their way for a bionic reconstruction too. * Nov 23 - "The White Lightning War" - Ted Sullivan, childhood friend of Steve, is killed by a snake bite as an agent. Steve braves to explore the small Georgia town which is being monopolized by a Bo Willis. Assisted by a kind woman Middy, whose husband is previously killed by snake bite too, Steve fights against a snake bit gang which extends connections all the way to Washington. - Across the gorge]] * Nov 30 - "Divided Loyalty" - Steve assists solar energy scientist Dr. Leon Jackson defected to Russia for a woman he has loved to return to the States. However, the scientist's son Alex refuses to leave initially. When he finally nods his head, Russian soldiers are on the way to block the passage. The trio has to walk in a dense pine tree forest, and cross a gorge with ropes and a grappling hook. Dr. Jackson develops post-concussion blindness during conflicts with the Russian army. This episode is mirrored by the BW episode "Escape to Love". * Dec 14 - "Clark Templeton O'Flaherty" - Steve helps an OSI janitor and handball partner Clark O'Flaherty to reclaim his reputation. O'Flaherty declares that he is an undercover agent working for a secret government agency known as OGA, which proves to be true. The bionic eye of Steve is put into a novel dimension of application here. * Late 1975 - Callahan has a dental operation ("The Winning Smile"). : Circa late 1975 - early 76 - For reasons unknown, Rudy Wells records a recollection of the events surrounding Austin's crash, including detail of his prior moon mission (referred to by Wells as "Moonshot XYZ") and his first OSO/OSI mission. (This refers to the narration heard in the "Moon and the Desert" version of the pilot film, which ends with Wells stating that three years had passed since Austin became bionic.) 1976 * January - Steve Austin visits Rome. During his time there he sends his parents a post card which will eventually arrive at the Elgin's homestead while Jaime is moving in. * January - A Golden Pharaoh statue belonging to a small Middle East country Levant is trans-shipped from the Republic of Kalny before its US tour. A spectroscopic examination is performed at the US Embassy in Kalny, to the satisfaction of experts that it is genuine. The Vice-Consult then gets a call that there is a bomb going to explode in the embassy. All personnel are evacuated. It turns out to be a false alarm ("The Golden Pharaoh"). * Jan 11 - "The Winning Smile" - Dr. Gene Finney, the dentist fiancée of Callahan, has his eyes glued on hydrogen fusion data ("H+2+O = Death") exclusive to OSI personnel. The Bionic Woman: Season 1 - Jaime as the teacher]] - Jaime breaks a book into halves. Jaime: '' I am not just another substitute. I am here to stay. I've always felt that the best way of teaching was the gentle approach.]] * '''Jan 11' - "Welcome Home, Jaime" (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers, having completed her rehabilitation, returns to Ojai where she teaches at Ventura Air Force Base in between OSI jobs. She also moves into a loft on Jim and Helen Elgin's ranch. Carlton Harris has discovered the bionic powers of Jaime. Jamie suggests to Oscar that she might arrange a "falling out" so that she can go to work for Carlton, who is suspected of selling government secrets. While stealing secrets for Carlton in an effort to gather evidence against him, Jaime befriends the industrialist's son, Donald, a law graduate who is bothered by his father's illegal activities. This episode marks the first appearance of her students Gwen and Joey, and fellow teacher Dee Timberlake. * Oscar and Steve leave Ojai to organize Steve's next mission. - The gravity-defying magic box]] * Jan 18 - "Hocus-Pocus" - Mark Wharton's organization heists an armored car with $100,000 in payroll along with the Navy's top code book. The code book will fetch a hefty price in the international market. Audrey Moss reappears and teams up with Steve posing as magicians - with bionic powers and E.S.P. - to impress Wharton and gain his confidence in the hopes of getting a lead on a purloined book. * Oscar returns to Ojai. * Jan 21 - "Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II)" (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers officially becomes a part-time OSI agent and one of her first missions pits her once again against Carlton Harris. Her student Teddy makes his debut in this episode, while Joey makes her final appearance. * Jan 22-25 - A car is stolen with the aim of causing a deliberate accident to USSR gymnast Tanya Breski visiting the US (around three weeks before the episode "Love Song for Tanya"). * Jan 29 - "Angel of Mercy" (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers is sent to Costa Bravo with helicopter pilot Jack Starkey to rescue the American ambassador. Her students Andrew and Mark appear for the first time. * Oscar Goldman remains in California to rendezvous with Steve Austin to oversee a geological survey under way near the Californian San Andreas fault to test for any potential seismic activity. ]] * Feb 01 - "The Secret of Bigfoot" - Steve Austin encounters Bigfoot and a colony of alien scientists in the San Andreas mountain region. Shalon, the attractive female alien who designed Bigfoot, Apploy the alien leader, Faler the rebellious-alien-to-be, the Bigfoot himself, Tom Raintree the OSI contact with the geological service, and Marlene Bekey the scientist land onto the stage in this episode which is the beginning of a saga in the bionic series. * Feb 04 - "The Secret of Bigfoot (Part II)" - Oscar is seriously considering exploding a nuclear device to relieve the pressure and minimize the damage of an imminent earthquake. However, Steve may be killed in the blast as well. The aliens' priority is to preserve their hidden lair. Steve helps the aliens to restore their power supply and free them from the falling debris. However, his memory about the alien encounter is soon to be erased. Marlene Bekey and Tom Raintree exit the stage here. * Feb 08 - "The Golden Pharaoh" - Steve has 48 hours to locate a valuable statue before such is to examined by an Egyptologist. He lures the attractive Trish Hollander to lend him a hand. * Feb 14-15 - Jaime travels to Washington, and meets USSR gymnast Tanya Breski together with Steve and Oscar ("Love Song for Tanya"). Jaime will soon be back to Ojai, in preparation for a school picnic for her students ("A Thing of the Past"). She also expects a call from Steve. - Beginner's luck in pinball]] * Feb 15 - "Love Song for Tanya" - International peace is at stake when the USSR gymnast Tanya Breski develops a crush for her "guardian" Steve Austin. Apart from dealing with her pubertal affection, Steve has to protect her against a subversive group aiming to do away with her. * Feb 18 - "A Thing of the Past" (BW episode) - With his name changed and settling down in Ojai, Harry Anderson has established Harry's Service Station, a local garage, and deliberates to forget his past as Walter Krueger having witnessed hitman Mr. Stone murdering a nightclub owner some 14 years ago. Villains Glen Morgan and Raines recognize Harry and would like to deliver him to Stone for a generous sum of courier duty. Jaime steps in and saves the day. This episode marks the last appearance of student Gwen. * Feb 22 - "The Bionic Badge" - Aging policeman Banner becomes a suspect when a series of thefts of atomic components occur on his beat, and it appears that he makes no effort to halt the robberies. Steve dons a policeman's uniform and becomes Banner's partner. - The feline into the classroom]] * Feb 25 - "Claws" (BW episode) - The second time in the show featuring a cougar, as an unfriendly beast this time. Recurring student character Mark makes his concluding appearance in the show, while Katie who assists in taming the lion Neil makes a head start. * Mar 03 - "The Deadly Missiles" (BW episode) - Jaime illuminates the heart of a student Paco of Indian origin with an inclination of storytelling. Teddy and Katie, students of Jaime, made their last appearance in the show. * Jaime travels to Washington to meet up with Oscar. She meets Steve. They plan to see each other again in the anniversary of Helen and Jim. * Mar 07 - "Big Brother" - Steve helps the Big Brothers organization in their promotional campaign and decides to take one of the boys, Carlos Delgado, under his wing. Carlos is anything but cooperative, but Steve finally makes some progress when he takes him up in a jet. * Jaime travels to Ojai. ]] * Mar 17 - "Bionic Beauty" (BW episode) - Jaime enters the Miss United States contest to investigate an attempt of another contestant Miss Florida to courier a "micro-computer circuit" out of the country. Helen Elgin takes up the role as Jaime's chaperon and undercover personal assistant. Apart from safely retrieving the computer circuit, Jaime also takes up the throne of Miss United States herself, temporarily at least. Jaime sings for the first time in the series - the piece Feelings dedicated to Steve. ]] * Mar 24 - "Jaime's Mother" (BW episode) - A mysterious woman turns up posing herself as Ann Sommers, mother of Jaime. An exhumation of the body buried in Ann Sommers' grave is ultimately necessary to straighten the truth. OSI agent Mark Russell (Russ) makes his first appearance in this episode. * Apr 07 - "Winning Is Everything" (BW episode) - Jaime poses herself as a navigator for Tim Sanders - a former race car champion with self-doubts after a near-fatal crash - in the Dasht-i-Ravar, an international race crossing a desert. She recovers a cassette of top-secret information for OSI, while convincing Sanders that he could win, which he does. This episode suggests that when pressed, Jaime might accelerate herself up to running nearly 100 miles per hour. * Apr 14 - "Canyon of Death" (BW episode) - Jaime tactically deals with an Indian student named Paco with an inclination of storytelling. Recurring student character Andrew and fellow teacher Karie Stone appear for the last time in this episode. * May - The King of Burdabi is murdered presumably by regiment of air marshal Mahmud Majid. The King is going into the Orly Airport in Paris, when his plane is hit by a highly sophisticated altitude bomb. Majid then runs the country in the name of the young Prince Hassad, and seals off the country from western intervention ("The Thunderbird Connection"). ]] * May 05 - "Fly Jaime" (BW episode) - A mirror remake of "Survival of the Fittest", with Jamie and Rudy substituting Steve and Oscar respectively. Jaime encounters Romero for the first time. * May 12 - "The Jailing of Jaime" (BW episode) - Jaime is arrested and jailed for being sold out by a Dr. Ellis Hatch who has created a vital decoder. This episode reinforces the special relationship between Oscar and Jaime. ]] * May 19 - "Mirror Image" (BW episode) - Jaime discovers that her bionic limbs do not tan. She encounters plastic surgeon Dr. James Courtney and her double Lisa Galloway for the first time. * May 26 - "The Ghosthunter" (BW episode) - Jaime becomes a nanny for Amanda Cory, daughter of a scientist who believes that strange happenings are haunting his household. Could such be related to one of the ancestors of Amanda being executed in witch-hunting? * May 30 - "The Price of Liberty" - Scientist Dr. Robert Meyer sabotages the Liberty Bell and demands five million dollars. Steve aided by past criminal Neils Lindstrom races against minutes and seconds to disarm a sophisticated time bomb, and has to decide whether the dying words of Meyer are sincere. : Author's Note: Although "The Price of Liberty", which first aired way back in September 28,1975 during the 3rd season of SMDM, given that the dialog specifically stated that it was a month before the Bicentennial Independence Day, this episode was placed here. * June - Steve Austin grows a moustache. ]] - Andy finds proof of Red Clay Indians]] * July - August - "The Bionic Boy" - Andy Sheffield, a once-athletic youngster living in a small Utah town, has been selected by an OSI computer to receive an implant to restore his paralyzed legs. The surgery is a success, but Andy has another issue in mind to make the best use of his apparatus - clearing the name of his father through finding the burial ground of Red Clay Indians in the Haunted Mountains. : Note: Although "The Bionic Boy" was the 7th episode to air during the 4th season, given the late Spring through late Summer time setting of the story, this episode was obviously set before the events on the SMDM and BW "The Return of Bigfoot". * September - The government signs a contract with industrialist Horton Budge on life support systems to be used on Mars. The specifications are pretty soft. * Sep 01 - Philadelphia bomb squad captain Doug Witherspoon retires three months after helping save the Liberty Bell. The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 4 * Sep 19 - "The Return of Bigfoot" - Gillian, an alien colonist from San Andreas mountain, makes contact with Steve Austin. She revives his memories of his previous encounter and enlists his help against their struggle against a group of renegade colonists and Bigfoot. The Bionic Woman: Season 2 ]] * Sep 22 - "The Return of Bigfoot (Part II)" (BW episode) - Steve is beaten lies close to death in Rudy's facility. Jaime continues the investigation and then confronts Bigfoot on her way to retrieve an antidote to save Steve Austin's life. Shalon, Apploy, Faler, and Gillian make their final appearances here. - Kelly Wood and Steve]] * Sep 26 - "Nightmare in the Sky" - Steve Austin is reunited with glamorous astronaut/test pilot Kelly Wood, who survives what appears to have been an in-flight encounter with a World War II Japanese fighter. She reports the phenomenon to Oscar Goldman and Steve, who are in the control tower, but the men can only see Kelly's plane on the radar screen. Kelly flames out and apparently crashes. It is soon revealed that jet thieves are directing multiple lasers onto the sky, creating a holograph of a World War II fighter. * Sep 27 - By orders of Dr. Franklin, Peggy Callahan and Lynda Wilson are put under surveillance by the Fembot Katy and henchman, Rawlins. (Source: Katy's statement to Baron Constantine, "Kill Oscar") ]] * Sep 29 - "In This Corner, Jaime Sommers" (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers goes undercover as Jessie Savage Sommers, a professional lady wrestler, in order to locate a missing OSI agent Wayne Haley. She will soon unmask a would-be Russian triple agent. - The wonders of adrenalizine]] * October - Dr. James Courtney is still in prison. He is appointed to work in the drug testing ward of the prison hospital, where drug compounds are being investigated on volunteer convicts. He is amazed by the powers of the compound adrenalizine, and believes that such is the source of the super-human abilities of Jaime Sommers. He will soon take the substance himself and escape from prison (four months before "Deadly Ringer"). * Oct 03 - "Double Trouble" - Not all implantations are bionics in the series. In this episode, Steve protects comedian Billy Parker unfortunately enough to have had an electronic remote-controlled device implanted into his brain. A foreign power manipulates the behavior of Billy via remote control. The aim is to fake him as the Prime Minister of the African country of Vorzana, and getting him to make a speech in the UNO. ]] * Oct 06 - "Assault on the Princess" (BW episode) - Jaime Sommers poses as a blackjack dealer aboard a luxurious sea-going casino in order to locate two missing energy cells that can be used as bombs. Romero turns up again in this episode, being as crazy for Jaime as ever. * Oct 17 - "The Most Dangerous Enemy" - Steve and Rudy fly to a remote island where Cheryl Osborne, a young scientist, has been working on a drug capable of converting an average person to become a genius, using a chimp as her experimental subject. Soon upon arrival, Rudy sustains an injury from a chim's attack, and curiously starts to develop high mental agility, aggressive temperament, and bionic-like physical strength. It is revealed in that the bionic legs of Steve can be temporarily inactivated by applying negative polarization to jam the servomechanisms. * Oct 20 - "Road to Nashville" (BW episode) - Jaime poses as a country singer to find a missing OSI agent, and to stop the passing of top-secret information. She demonstrates her dolce voice again. - The fictional underwater breathing device. Note that it is similar to one of the critical assignment arms for the SMDM action figure.]] * Oct 24 - "H＋2＋O = Death" - Steve pretends to be a defecting scientist in order to break up the Omega spy ring. He hopes to prevent the gang from stealing a device capable of separating water into hydrogen and oxygen. A Dr. Ilse Martin is said to be of Level 12 security clearance in this episode. - Generic Fembots]] - Dr. Franklin obtaining funds from Baron Constantine]] * Oct 27 - "Kill Oscar" (BW episode) - Steve returns to Washington DC to assist in the experimental Weather Control Device. Jaime returns to Washington DC for her bionic checkup. * Dr. Franklin makes plans to build Fembots, infiltrate the OSI and then steal the OSI Weather Device. His financial patron Baron Constantine is initially unimpressed by the idea of female robots - both the technology and the applicability. Constantine is astonished to witness Katy, whom he is just talking with and well taken to be a human, being ripped her mask off and revealed to be a Fembot. He thus voluntarily calls his headquarters and approves the funding. * Oct 28 - Franklin begins phase 1 of his scheme to obtain the Weather Control Device. Lynda Wilson and Peggy Callahan are abducted and replaced by Fembot duplicates. Oscar sends Steve Austin to White Sands. * Oct 29 - With the Fembot spies in place, they set up Oscar Goldman to be an easy open target for abduction. Goldman is kidnapped and held hostage along with Wilson and Callahan in Franklin's complex. Chief Inspector Jack Hanson takes over the OSI and interrogates the top employees of the OSI regarding events leading to Oscar’s abduction. The Callahan Fembot is evasive and contradictory in her answers - arousing Jaime's suspicions. The Fembot also emits a high frequency auditory signal not picked up by normal people but detectable by the bionic ear of Jaime. Dr. Franklin soon tunes down the signal. - Jaime against Fembots]] * At night, Jaime goes to Callahan’s apartment, giving the appearance that she is apologizing. She then probes deeper about their past conversation hoping to get impostor to commit a significant error, which she does. Franklin commands the Fembot to capture Jaime and bring her in. A fight breaks out between Jaime and the Fembot. When Jaime attempts to escape through the front door, Katy is there waiting to intercept her. During their struggle, Jaime knocks the face mask off of Katy. Jaime attempts to escape through the back bedroom window. The extreme height causes severe damage to her bionic legs upon landing as she falls unconscious. - Steve against Fembots]] - Steve against robot Oscar]] * The beaten Jaime is rushed to the hospital and begins to suffer another bionic rejection. Delirious, she tries to warn Rudy about the robots while he is in the process of starting a bionic shutdown and puts her to sleep. * Oct 30 - "Kill Oscar (Part II)" - Steve arrives in Washington and is devastated upon seeing Jaime in critical condition. Despite the warning from the NSB, Steve and Rudy conduct their own investigation on Oscar's abduction and Jaime's robot story and eventually locates Franklin's base via satellite. The Lynda Wilson Fembot spies on Rudy and Steve and sends information directly to Dr. Franklin's base. Franklin then prepares to set up a trap in anticipation of Steve's arrival. Oscar is replaced by a robot for the second time in the show, soon to be discovered by Steve owing to the heavy weight of the robot leaving deep footprints upon the carpet and breaking a pencil on the carpet. Steve braves to deactivate robot Oscar without hesitation. ]] * Nov 03 - "Kill Oscar (Part III)" (BW episode) - Jaime makes a full recovery and teams up with Steve. The bionic couple launches a rescue mission to save Oscar and Callahan from Dr. Franklin's complex on Saint Emils Island. The Weather Control Device is activated, leading to lightening which destroys the Fembots. Dr. Franklin and Rawlins are taken into Federal custody. The deactivated Fembot duplicate of Callahan is recovered by the OSI and is eventually stored into an evidence vault. * Nov 10 - "Black Magic" (BW episode) - Jaime is sent to a remote island to impersonate the niece of the Carstairs family. When the family is sent on a scavenger hunt to find their dead brother's fortune, it's up to Jaime to locate it first and obtain the formula for a top-secret alloy. * Nov 21 - "Vulture of the Andes" - Pilot Leslie Morales has come to the US from the country of San Lorenzo with wealthy sportsman Byron Falco, who has a plan to seize San Lorenzo with America's unwilling help. After Leslie has dropped a certain number of homing devices on vital targets, Falco will threaten to blow up American power plants unless the US furnishes him with military jets he would use to take over his homeland. ]] * Nov 24 - "Sister Jaime" (BW episode) - Jaime poses herself as a nun in a Catholic convent tailing an illegal diamond lead. Evidence of drug trafficking soon surfaces. The Bishop is visiting the convent, and Jaime has to maintain a good repute for the convent Mother and the convent as well. * Nov 28 - "The Thunderbird Connection" - The Thunderbirds are dispatched to Burdabi to intervene a murder attempt of air marshal Mahmud Majid on the teenage Prince Hassad. It is revealed that negative G''s cause dizziness for Steve owing to an old scar below one of his inner ears. * '''Dec 01' - "The Vega Influence" (BW episode) - Jaime and her associates find a biological research island center deserted, soon facing a meteorite which can control the mind. The last appearance of Michael Marchetti here. * Dec 15 - "Jaime's Shield" (BW episode) - Jaime becomes a police cadet to investigate a foreign operative having joined the police academy. She meets Arleen, daughter of Commissioner Hart, who secretly joins the academy at the objection of her father. (Note: The events of this episode spans for several weeks) - The last appearance of Callahan in SMDM]] * Dec 19 - "Task Force" - Steve trains with a gang planning to heist a thirty-million-dollar US missile as it is being transported from San Diego to a Nevada testing site. Steve is being watched carefully, and finds no opportunity to warn Goldman that the security officer is an impersonator. Callahan finishes her last appearance in SMDM here (she will reappear in Jaime's adventures), and gets herself a boyfriend here. * Dec 24 - "A Bionic Christmas Carol" - Steve Austin meets greedy, penny-pinching industrialist Horton Budge and his nephew Bob Crandall who doesn't bring enough bread home while working for Budge. It takes more than bionic strength for Steve to warm the soul of Budge and to bring cheer to Bob and his family. * December - A shop sells SMDM action figures. * Dec 25 - Steve flies home to Ojai to have Christmas dinner with his parents. Jaime presumably isn't there due to her current mission at the police academy. 1977 * January - Jaime is still on her undercover assignment at the police academy ("Jaime's Shield"). * Jan 02 - "The Ultimate Imposter" - Steve's longtime pal, Joe Patton, is the world's first and only computerized human, having been "fed" masses of information directly into the brain. Capable of speaking any language, adapting to any environment, and performing virtually any task, from milking a cow to flying a jet, Joe becomes the OSI's latest super agent. ]] * January - "Jaime's Shield (Part II)" (BW episode) - Jaime and Arleen graduated in the academy, and are assigned to the Fifth Precinct. They discover and must terminate an assassination plot against a visiting foreign diplomat. * January - Oscar sends Steve to Brussels to investigate Karp. * Jan 12 - "Biofeedback" (BW episode) - Jaime's bionic powers are augmented by the body-mind-spirit abilities of Dr. Darwin Jones, back from meditation exercises with monks in Tibet, to halt his brother Payton from selling a system of code retrieval to a foreign country. * January - "Death Probe" - Former friend of Steve Irina Leonova, the Russian scientist, designs the Russian Venus Space Probe. It crashes in Wyoming. It is constructed with a new alloy, unknown to scientists in the US. Steve confronts the probe, and is injured. ]] * Jan 16 - "Death Probe (Part II)" - Programmed to destroy all obstacles, the mechanical space monster cannot be demolished by conventional explosives and nuclear weapons are too risky. Steve, nursing a damaged right arm, is sent to divert the probe from its course and, hopefully, lead it to extinction without killing himself in the process. Steve, Rudy, and Irena will decide to use the pressurized interior of the probe as a tool to destroy it. We see the last appearance of Irina Leonova is in this episode. ]] * Before "Doomsday Is Tomorrow", Steve returns to space as a crew member aboard Skylab for an unknown mission and for an unknown length of time. * Jan 19 - "Doomsday Is Tomorrow" (BW episode) - An elderly Dr. Elijah Cooper creates a Doomsday Device - a cobalt bomb surrounded by a new isotope known as Uthenium J which is extremely toxic to humans and prides at a half-life of more than 500 years. The device will be activated by any airburst of a nuclear bomb anywhere on earth, save underground testing and peaceful uses of nuclear energy. * Cooper invited four leading scientists to witness that he does possess the equipments as claimed. Jaime impersonates as one of the scientists. They are given to know that the device is controlled by a computer known as Alex 7000. Unfortunately, a Middle East military leader Satari is not convinced that such a doomsday device is in position, and proceeds to test a nuclear weapon in his country. ]] * Jan 26 - "Doomsday Is Tomorrow (Part II)" (BW episode) - Dr. Cooper succumbs, and the Doomsday Device is activated by Alex 7000. Jaime battles for her life and the life of all humanity to stop the launch of the device. Alex 7000 communicates with Jaime all along, insisting that any effort to stop the detonation is bound to be futile. The situation worsens when Oscar authorizes a B-52 to drop a Strontium bomb directly on top of the Device, in an attempt to neutralize the effects of each other. The outcome of the plan of Dr. Cooper turns out to be unexpected, and so is the threat of Alex 7000. In the end, the determination, intuition, and ingenuity of the Bionic Woman pay off. * Steve returns from his mission at Skylab. * Jan 23 - "Danny's Inferno" - When teenager Danny Lasswell accidentally invents a new form of thermochemical energy that could eliminate the need for oil, Steve is called in to protect the boy from would-be kidnappers. But since he hadn't accurately written down the formula, he is questioned by OSI scientists who want to duplicate it and learn how to control and harness it. * Jan 30 - "Fires of Hell" - A crooked trio manipulate a conservation group into halting an oil drilling experiment at the Stoney Creek Reserve so they can get at the uranium underneath. - Jaime in prison]] * Feb 02 - "Deadly Ringer" (BW episode) - Dr. James Courtney believes that Jaime's super-human powers stem from adrenalizine, a plastic substance accidentally produced by Dr. Wells in limited amounts. Lisa Galloway haunts Jaime once again. Her place behind the bars is exchanged with Jaime's place in the OSI and in the army school. A plan is soon in place to convert the face of Jaime to that of Lisa by plastic surgery. The first appearance of students Terry and Arty here. * Feb 06 - "The Infiltrators" - After several foreign amateur athletes defect to the United States, Steve goes undercover as an American amateur boxing champ to infiltrate a suspected assassination team made up of the alien expatriates. - Jaime visits Lisa]] * Feb 09 - "Deadly Ringer (Part II)" (BW episode) - With adrenalizine, Lisa convinces Oscar that she is the Bionic Woman. Lisa would like live as Jaime for good. Jaime obtains trust from Oscar that she is the genuine Jaime by her bionic ear powers. Jaime saves herself, saves Lisa, and establishes the individuality of Lisa too. The last appearance of Lisa Galloway, Dr. James Courtney, and student Terry here. * Feb 13 - "Carnival of Spies" - East German scientist Professor Ulrich Rau fakes a heart attack and slips away from high level scientific conference, just a few days before the test flight of the United States' new B-1 bomber. Surprisingly, Rau heads for a traveling carnival that has set up operation within a few miles of the bomber's testing site. ]] * Feb 20 - "U-509" - Steve dives into a submarine to deal with the threat of a retired submariner to expose a lethal nerve gas to some 30,000 Americans. We see the first appearance of Admiral Josh Prescott here. * Feb 23 - "Jaime and the King" (BW episode) - Jaime is assigned to Monte Carlo to tutor a difficult young prince in order to protect his father from assassins. * Feb 27 - "The Privacy of the Mind" - Steve disguises himself as a Dr. Berman to work with Russian scientist Dr. Tamara Batalova on a computer/mind reading experiment. * Mar 06 - "To Catch the Eagle" - Two OSI scientists are captured by medicine man Iron Fist seeking the best use of a radioactive ore on consecrated Indian land by himself. * Mar 09 - "Beyond the Call" (BW episode) - Jaime tries to befriend Kim, a withdrawn American-Vietnamese girl, who hasn't spoken a word since her mother's death in Vietnam. Major John Cross, the Kim's father, plans to steal the top-secret Mark IX missile guidance system. Student Arty and Helen Elgin make their final appearances. ]] * Mar 16 - "The DeJon Caper" (BW episode) - Jaime travels to Paris with art forger Pierre Lambert to catch a master criminal in the act of switching a forged DeJon painting with a real one. * Mar 23 - "The Night Demon" (BW episode) - When a sacred Indian burial ground is disturbed, an ancient curse releases a demon creature to exact revenge. * Mar 30 - "Iron Ships and Dead Men" (BW episode) - Oscar says goodbye to his brother Sam Goldman at a long overdue funeral at sea. * April - A new terrorist organization Fortress emerges. * Steve Austin accepts a mission to infiltrate a terrorist this new threat Fortress. * For reasons unknown, Jaime Sommers is never called upon to assist in this nationwide threat. * During a mission in France, both Steve Austin and Oscar Goldman are under siege in a French château while Lyle Stennings bombards them with grenades. * Steve's final mission against '' Fortress'' leads to the capture of Lyle Stenning, the Fortress leader. : Author's Note: Although these events were never televised, the ongoing dialog from "Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman" , which first aired in May of 1987 specified that defeat of Fortress and the capture of Stenning took place ten years prior. Considering that both SMDM and BW went through a six week hiatus with no new episodes during the latter half of their Spring season, we could estimate that the events of Fortress most likely occur during this lost month. ]] * May 04 - "Once a Thief" (BW episode) - When a bumbling crook films Jaime using her bionics, he blackmails her into helping him rob a bank. * May 15 - "The Ghostly Teletype" - While Steve is doing research on extending the human life span, a formula he is reading mysteriously disappears from the page. He is accused of stealing the formula, and is to be arrested for espionage. * July - While in prison awaiting trial, Dr. Franklin becomes ill. Before he has the chance to stand trial for his crimes, Franklin succumbs to his illnesses and dies in prison. The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 5 ]] * August - "Sharks" - Steve is captured while investigating the unusual power failure of a nuclear submarine. * August - "Sharks (Part II)" - A nuclear submarine is commandeered for the purpose of piracy and extortion. Steve investigates and is captured. To escape he must eluded trained sharks. Admiral Josh Prescott appears for the last time. : (Note: The Dialog during the two-part episode specified that it was still Summer.) * Sep 01 - Julian Richmond is released from prison. * Tammy Cross is abducted and replaced by a Fembot. ]] * "Deadly Countdown" - A group led by Gordon Shanks constructs a missile control center and plans to "kidnap" a rocket when it is launched. The rocket carries the new electronic brain of the US missile defense system, which Shanks plans to sell to a foreign power. Shanks instructed Julian Richman to kill Steve and delay the rocket launching. Richman, with access to the Kennedy Space Center, conceives a scheme to eliminate Steve in the high altitude test chamber. Austin, meanwhile, becomes strongly attracted to the beautiful Dr. Leah Russell, a British scientist who is to accompany him on a mission to link up two space satellites. * "Deadly Countdown (Part II) - Dave McGrath, mission director at the Kennedy Space Center, confesses to Steve that his daughter, Melissa, has been kidnapped, and that her captors threatened to kill her if he does not abort the mission. Steve, injured during the launch pad explosion, is convinced that the kidnappers will not allow Melissa to live. He sets out to find Melissa before it's too late. The Bionic Woman: Season 3 ]] * Sep 10 - "The Bionic Dog" (BW episode) - Jaime discovers the secret existence of the world's first bionic being, and has just five days to save him from death. The last appearance of Jim Elgin here. * Sep 17 - "The Bionic Dog (Part II)" (BW episode) - When Max, the world's first bionic dog, runs off in the Sierra Nevada mountains, Jaime and an old flame follow him into a raging forest fire. Jaime discovers the inner fears of Max, and saves him from destruction. * September - "Rodeo" (BW episode) - When OSI scientist Billy Cole insists on riding in a rodeo competition, Jaime is sent to secretly look after him. : (Author's Note: Although "Rodeo" was the 5th episode to air during the 3rd season of BW, early dialog in this episode during Max's test suggests that this episode was set shortly after the events in "The Bionic Dog (Part II)" * Oct 09 - "Bigfoot V" - - Steve Austin and Rudy Wells travels back to San Andreas mountain region in northern California to investigate the latest Bigfoot sighting. The last tribute by the legendary Sasquatch. * Oct 16 - "Killer Wind" - While Steve Austin and Rudy Wells are flying back to Washington from California they get caught in an oncoming tornado. During the crisis, two locals join Steve when he attempts to rescue a group of students in a stalled cable car halfway up a mountain. They must rescue the students before a tornado gets to them. However, one of the men is a criminal and the plan is put in jeopardy. * "Dark Side of the Moon"- Dr. Charles Leith attracts no suspicion when the moon's orbit changes, as his government-sponsored space expedition is supposedly on an asteroid. However, he leaves an antenna on the asteroid to relay communications to Houston Mission Control, and goes to the moon for mysterious purposes. Austin takes off to the moon again to investigate. - Capture of Callahan]] - Jaime taking off]] ]] * "Fembots in Las Vegas" (BW episode) - A new line of Fembots emerges under the control of Carl Franklin, son of the deranged Dr. Franklin, in a scheme to steal America's first Directed Energy Ray Weapon created by Rod Kyler. Jaime discovers that Tami, the girlfriend of Kyler, is a Fembot. An army of Fembots soon assaults Kyler's penthouse, injures Oscar, and battles Jaime to gain possession of the energy ray. ]] * "Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II)" (BW episode) - Carl with his Fembots takes over the Air Force Base and launches the weapon. Carl seeks revenge for the death of his father, and demands Jaime, Oscar, and Rudy as ransom for the stolen Directed Energy Ray Weapon that he has now controls. Jaime has to fight Fembots as well as prevent Carl from using the weapon. Apart from Carl Frankin leaving the stage, we also see the last appearance of Rod Kylor in this episode. : Speculation on the chronological dates: Although the events of "Dark Side of the Moon" and "Fembots in Las Vegas" were aired on television a month apart. These episodes were moved to coincide with one another to explain Steve's absence during this crisis and to explain why Steve was not included in Carl Franklin's list of demands for the downfall of his father. * "Dark Side of the Moon (Part II)" - Soon after landing on the moon to investigate the cause of its change in orbit, Steve is captured by Dr. Leith. Leith claims that he's on the verge of discovering dilanthium deposits that will provide Earth with a badly needed energy source. He declares that if Steve will not use his bionic powers to help him, he will use nuclear explosives in his mining operations that will cause even greater destruction on Earth. * Oct 29 - "African Connection" (BW episode) - In order to prevent a ruthless African dictator from remaining in power, Jaime must secretly switch a rigged computer element with one that will give fair results in an upcoming election. * Oct 30 - "Rollback" - The OSI has learned that Rand Hendricks, manager of the Rockets roller derby team, will receive $10 million from an international syndicate for top secret information to be delivered on Halloween. Steve's assignment is to find out what Hendricks is after, where it is, and how he plans to get it. * Nov 05 - "Motorcycle Boogie" (BW episode) - Jaime enlists the help of motorcycle daredevil Evel Knievel in an attempt to retrieve a computer tape stolen by the KGB in East Germany. ]] * Nov 12 - "Brain Wash" (BW episode) - While Callahan is having her hair shampooed, Jaime overhears her revealing top-secret information which endangers Oscar's life. ]] * Nov 26 - "Escape to Love" (BW episode) - The son of an Iron Curtain scientist threatens to foul-up his own rescue when he falls in love with Jaime. * Nov 27 - "Target: Steve Austin" - Steve and OSI agent Joan pose as a couple honeymooning in their motor home. The vehicle actually contains a nuclear power unit to be delivered to a test station in the Southwest. * Dec 03 - "Max" (BW episode) - Max, the world's first bionic dog, is kidnapped by foreign agents, while Jaime lays helplessly in a hospital bed undergoing a bionic check-up. ]] * Dec 17 - "Over the Hill Spy" (BW episode) - An elderly Soviet spy threatens US security, so Oscar must convince a retired OSI agent to work with Jaime and identify his Russian counterpart. * Dec 18 - "The Cheshire Project" * At some point after the events of "The Bionic Dog" and prior to the events of "Dead Ringer" and "Date With Danger (Part II)", Jim Elgin and Helen Elgin apparently both died for reasons never revealed. Their deaths are never addressed directly on either series, but later dialogue suggests they are deceased. 1978 * Rev. Michael Essex is ordained ("Just a Matter of Time"). ]] * Jan 01 - "Walk a Deadly Wing" - Idealistic Viktor Cheraskin has invented a device to immobilize foot soldiers so that they can be captured without injury. However, he has refused to allow the USSR or the US to have it, for fear it might also be used as a deadly antiaircraft weapon. * Jan 07 - "All For One" (BW episode) - When Dr. Thomas Tharp, University Professor, notifies the OSI of a computer thief, Jaime enrolls in college to stop a young computer whiz who has been stealing thousands of dollars from the OSI. * Jan 08 - "Just a Matter of Time" - Bewildered Steve Austin returns from an orbital test flight to learn six years have elapsed and that he's under arrest for treason. Steve attempts to establish his innocence by proving that his space capsule had been caught in a time warp. But the authorities still maintain he defected to the Soviet Union and has been brainwashed. * Jan 14 - "The Pyramid" (BW episode) - Chris Williams debuts, investigating a pyramid and an alien with Jaime. * Jan 21 - "The Antidote" (BW episode) - A deadly poison will kill Jaime unless she reveals the location of a secret conference in exchange for the antidote. * Jan 22 - "Return of Deathprobe" - The Death Probe, stronger and deadlier, is back. The owners of the probe demands nuclear weapons, or immense destruction is to be expected via the probe. ]] * Jan 28 - "The Martians Are Coming, the Martians Are Coming" (BW episode) - While working on a project to track UFOs, Dr. Rudy Wells and Ray Fisk are abducted by a flying saucer. Jaime makes her way down to find Oscar, where he tells her what he saw. Casey, a reporter at the scene, sees Jaime talking to Oscar and begins following her. * Jan 29 - "Return of Deathprobe (Part II)" - A bulldozer armed with a novel alloy is summoned to antagonize the probe, with acid being brought into position to render the probe mortal. * Jan 30 - "The Lost Island" - Steve, searching for a satellite in the Pacific, rescues a young woman. She tells him that the satellite had landed on the island where she lives, which is protected by an impenetrable force field that also renders it invisible from a distance. * Feb 06 - "The Madonna Caper" - Steve foils a museum's security system so that Countess Lysandra Korischeva can retrieve a microdot - containing vital military information - concealed in a painting. But the Countess also switches a fake for the $5 million masterpiece, which she sells to crime lord Chilton Kane. When Oscar Goldman learns of the substitution, he orders Steve to get it back before the imminent visit of a Russian art expert. * Feb 06 - Steve Austin captured, made to believe it's 1984. ]] * Feb 11 - "Sanctuary Earth" (BW episode) - A satellite returns unexpectedly to Earth, and Jaime discovers that a 14-year-old girl Princess Aura from another planet is on board. * Feb 13 - "Dead Ringer" - While driving on a country road, Steve swerves to avoid a collision with another vehicle and veers off the road. Hitting a tree and slamming his head against the steering wheel, he is dazed. But before passing out he sees a glowing figure in the distance. The figure looks like it could be his double. * Feb 18 - "Deadly Music" (BW episode) - An enemy scientist invents a device that attracts sharks underwater, and Jaime becomes the intended victim. * Feb 20 - "Date With Danger" - An OSI computer comes up with evidence that Steve Austin's friend Joe Canton, OSI communications chief, is guilty of embezzlement and espionage. Steve attempts a readout of the computer's memory core, suspecting that an unauthorized input may have been made by an outside machine. But the computer inexplicably self-destructs. However, a partial phone number leads Steve to Datamate, a dating service owned by Emily Patterson, a whiz at computer programming. * Feb 25 - "Which One Is Jaime?" (BW episode) - Oscar Goldman's secretary, Peggy Callahan, is abducted by a band of dangerous kidnappers when she is mistaken for Jaime. The last appearance of Peggy Callahan and Russ here. ]] * Feb 27 - "Date With Danger (Part II)" - Steve narrowly escapes a hit man hired by the computer, only to be confined as a dangerous psychotic due to a hospital computer's error. The rogue computer attempts to cause the demise of the man who builds it and anyone else who knows of its existence - including Emily Patterson, ace computer operation who is helping Steve. * Mar 04 - "Out of Body" (BW episode) - When a young American Indian is framed and injured in the theft of a deadly new weapon, his spirit leaves his body and aids Jaime in the search for the real criminals. * Mar 06 - "The Moving Mountain" (The final episode of "The Six Million Dollar Man" TV series airs.) - Militant group leader Santos plans to use a Russian mobile rocket launcher and American self-guided missiles as threats to benefit himself and his terrorist group. Steve is assigned to assist the beautiful Russian agent Andrea Mestrova to retrieve weapons of their countries. ]] * Mar 25 - "Long Live the King" (BW episode) - Jaime is assigned to be the social secretary and bodyguard of a King Kusari of the Middle East. * May 06 - "Rancho Outcast" (BW episode) - The Weasel Regan pairs with Jaime to look for missing currency plates and hunt down crime bosses in a complex in Central America. Jaime demonstrates Flamingo steps to cloak her undercover identity. - What are you?]] * May 13 - "On the Run" (The final episode of "The Bionic Woman" TV series airs.) - Jaime is tired and drained. She would like to leave the OSI. Her resignation is met with opposition, forcing her to flee for freedom or be confined as property of the federal government. The last appearance of Chris Williams (although he will be mentioned in the reunion movies). Jaime saves a girl in this episode, has her electronic parts exposed, and is then asked "What are you?". : Note: This event might echo Steve's being considered a monster after saving a boy in a traffic accident and upon exposure of his electronic parts in the first pilot movie. * Sometime in 1977-78, Steve Austin captures Lyle Stenning (leader of Fortress). Stenning is soon sentenced to life in prison. 1979 * Steve Austin retires from the OSI. 1985 * Max, the bionic dog, dies. * Chris Williams is killed in the line of duty, on a mission with Jaime Sommers. 1987 May 17 - Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman - Operation of Mike Austin]] * Fortress stages the ninth raid for weapons. Oscar Goldman decides to call on Steve Austin who reestablishes his association with the OSI. * Mike Austin crashes during his graduation solo flight. Rudy Wells rebuilds him with advanced bionics. * Jaime Sommers experiences a restoration of her lost memories, resulting in a rekindling of her feelings for Austin. 1989 Apr 30 - Bionic Showdown - Jaime]] - Kate]] * Kate Mason becomes bionic. * Steve and Jaime at World Unity Games. * Barney Hiller, the world's second bionic man, is possibly deceased prior to this year. Oscar clearly states during the events of "Bionic Showdown" that there are only four bionic people alive at that point, with no mention of Barney. 1994 Nov 29 - Bionic Ever After? ]] * Jaime Sommers and Steve Austin are both affected by a computer virus that threatens to incapacitate their bionics. The culprit is former OSI agent Kimberly Harmon. As a result, Jaime receives an upgrade to her bionics that also gives her bionic vision, and it is suggested in dialogue that Austin is also to receive an upgrade to his systems. * Meanwhile, terrorist Miles Kendrick threatens to detonate a nuclear warhead at the US Embassy in Nassau. The bionic couple stop Kendrick conjointly. * November - Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers are finally married, and they live bionically ever after. =21st Century= 2013 * 40th Anniversary of the Six Million Dollar Man - The legend of Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers shall live forever. 2076 * Estimated date of return of the aliens' mothership (100 years after 1976, "The Return of Bigfoot (Part II)"). Shalon's Time Line Converter will remain extremely slow until this year. 2077 * The estimated time of completion of Sasquatch/Bigfoot's regeneration cycle. Category:Culture